1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile electronic devices that use rechargeable batteries.
2. Background Art
A battery is a device that provides electrical energy used to power an electrical device. A battery typically includes one or more electrochemical cells that store chemical energy, which is converted to electrical energy output by the battery to provide power. Batteries are used in a multitude of electrical devices, such as electrical devices that are mobile and/or unable to be constantly connected to another power source such as an AC (alternating current) power source. Batteries may also be used in electrical devices as a backup power source, to provide power when a primary power source is lost.
A rechargeable battery is a type of battery that is becoming increasingly popular. Charge in a rechargeable battery can be restored by the application of electrical energy. Examples of rechargeable batteries include nickel cadmium (NiCd), nickel metal hydride (NiMH), lithium ion (Li-ion), and lithium ion polymer (Li-ion) batteries.
A handheld device can be connected to various kinds of power supplies so that a rechargeable battery of the handheld device is charged. For example, a handheld device may be connected to a battery charger that accompanied the handheld device, an unbranded or off-the-shelf charger, a USB (universal serial bus) host (e.g., a personal computer), and further types of charging devices. However, different types of charging devices have different charge current capabilities. If a handheld device is configured to sink a higher charge current from a charging device than the charging device is capable of supplying, the handheld device may not be charged properly.